Tracking
by Lunarvixen
Summary: In Modern day Japan, Inuyasha, is captain of the Human Trafficking Division of the JSS. When a new threat comes along, they call for backup. A supposed Mr. Miracle. Can Inuyasha control his inner demon? Love. Deception. Secrets. Tracking. Classic parings
1. Chapter 1

Tracking

Chapter One: Monday Morning Miracles

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

It was early Monday morning, and Inuyasha was yet again awake. He could never seem to sleep for more than four hours at one time. He would blame it on the neighbors who were making much too much noise upstairs, the pain in his back, the dogs down the street, or perhaps that his bed just wasn't comfortable enough. He knew it wasn't any of them. Today he simply blamed it on the rain.

He rolled over, and looked out the window to watch the relentless liquid pour down the window pane. It made a slight noise when it connected to glass, and that would satisfy for tonight's excuse. Yes, today was a very important day, and regardless if he was willing to admit it, he knew that was the reason for his insomnia. Today was the day he would meet the new member that would join his team; not that this was a problem of any sort. However, for the first time in his life he was intimidated.

All of his childhood was a fight to gain respect from the other kids, and later his superiors. Inuyasha's amber eyes and long silver hair were the main reason for his struggles. Everyone seemed to think that because his hair color was different that would indicate he needed special attention. It was quite the opposite. Inuyasha excelled in school, and was frankly well rounded in every sense. He was intelligent, good looking, athletic, and ambitious. He grew up in the middle class, and attended high school and college like most people, and graduated with a major in criminal investigation. Now, he was a special agent in the Japan Federal Secret Service program.

He worked harder than anyone, and was promoted to captain of Human Trafficking. Inuyasha had put many men and women behind bars for their crimes, but there was always one man who always seemed to get away from him. That is where this new guy came in; a man named Sakurai was coming in from Osaka to work on that very case. He rolled over again and thought of going back to sleep. "Who ever this guy is he better be ready to follow orders," Inuyasha said to the darkness.

The clock next to his bed read four fifteen. He sighed, and closed his eyes, and began to think. 'What if this new guy comes in and acts like he owns the place? What if he solves it and makes a fool of me?' After a moment, he jumped out his bed and walked to the bathroom, he couldn't lay there anymore; he had to get to work.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into his office building at six a.m. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. The anticipation of the new arrival hung in the air. 

"Good morning Mr. Takahashi," said the receptionist very bubbly.

"Good morning Jayne, how are the kids?" said Inuyasha mechanically.

"Oh, you know as good as little boys can be, here is your coffee and don't stress out too much over this new guy. I am sure everything will be fine." She replied frankly.

"Keh," was all Inuyasha could say hoping his nervousness didn't show. He grabbed his

coffee, and walked to the elevator which was surprisingly crowded.

'Goddammit, why can't everyone just sleep in like normal people' he thought bitterly.

He stepped in and pushed the number seven button and waited as patiently as possible. He began tapping his foot rather loudly and sighed in annoyance at the elevator's idleness. He sipped his coffee, and only grew more irritated when he realized it was decaf. He looked around the small compartment. He only knew two of the people from the third floor, who worked in espionage. The rest simply blended in the crowd. The elevator finally reached his floor, and he walked out briskly.

"Morning Inuyasha are you ready to meet Mr. Miracle?" said a tall dark haired man.

"Yeah Miroku, I am completely thrilled," said Inuyasha very sarcastically. "And what's up with calling him Mr. Miracle? You haven't even met him yet what if he is completely incompetent?" replied Inuyasha rather harshly.

"Come, come now Inuyasha remember this man single handedly took out Tanaka, and rescued 300 Korean prisoners. That's got to count for something. Besides, it's not like he taking your position as captain." said Miroku who was trying to keep up with Inuyasha's brisk pace to the office.

They entered their section of the office and sat down in the conference room to join their other colleagues. Everyone was on edge. Inuyasha sat down in a huff and looked around the conference room; there were about twenty altogether. The Human Trafficking Division was divided into many different branches, but Inuyasha's branch was field agents. Of course, there were other field agents, but only these few people would be working with Sakurai. Inuyasha took a seat at the table next to Miroku.

"My lovely lady, Sango how are you this fine day?" Miroku asked a tall, slender girl sitting next to him.

"Save it Miroku, today is an important day, it's hard enough trying to get any respect around here from you boys, and I want this new Sakurai guy to appreciate me. Unlike you Miroku." said Sango, quite agitated.

"Sango I am hurt." He clutched his chest in pain. "You know I have the utmost respect for your wonderful skills, besides I know this new guy has everyone talking but don't worry, okay?" said Miroku.

"Thanks Miroku, I needed that." said Sango, and then began working through he pile of papers nervously.

Inuyasha was beyond listening to Miroku and Sango's trifles. Those two had been attracted to each other since he met them in the training program four years ago. He always secretly hoped Miroku could stop being such a demoralizing fool, and treat Sango more appropriately. However, he knew that was a long shot.

Inuyasha looked around the widely round table before him. Along with Miroku, and Sango there were many others he would call his somewhat friends. Shippo, a shorter guy who was a genius in weapons. Kouga, a tall dark haired, muscular man who was the best undercover agent he had. Ginta and Hakkaku were the transportation junkies who enjoyed any tech instrument they could get there hands on. Next to Kouga was Ayame. Ayame was the spunk of the team; she was always trying to bend the rules. There were others of course, but Inuyasha really didn't have the energy to think of the others.

Miroku looked over at Inuyasha, and had to stop himself from laughing. He tapped

Sango's shoulder and pointed in Inuyasha's direction.

"Miroku stop picking him! I would be nervous too if I had a new guy coming in to steal my thunder."

Inuyasha was tapping his foot impatiently and pinching the bridge of his nose, in attempts to stop the migraine that was pulsating in his head.

"Oh I know Sango, but it's just funny to see a big bad dog like Inuyasha scared." said Miroku

"Shut it Miroku or I will sentence you to trainee duty." replied Inuyasha fiercely

Seeing the dangerous tone in Inuyasha's voice Miroku silenced immediately. Sango had to stop herself from laughing, and quickly covered her mouth. Miroku gave a hurt glance toward her, but she only seemed to giggle harder.

"When is this Mr. Miracle coming?" asked Shippo abruptly.

"His name is Sakurai, and he is not a goddamn miracle!" shouted Inuyasha

"Captain calm down, we are all just as anxious as you are." said Sango.

"Keh," was all Inuyasha could say. He kept tapping his foot and hoping for some sort of relief. He finally stopped in attempts to compose himself. 'I don't want to look like a nervous twit when this guy comes in,' he thought bitterly.

"Well, I bet he's a egomaniac, I mean any man who single handedly took out Tanaka has to have some vain," said Kouga quite arrogantly

"Well we all know you would never have that kind of vain Kouga," replied Ayame

The whole conference roomed burst into a fit of laughter. Ayame acted as if nothing had happened, and Kouga's whole body went rigid with embarrassment. He glared at Ayame, and went back to chatting with Ginta about the newest 'toys' from the tech department.

Abruptly, a tall silver haired man walked into the room. He was Sesshomaru the chief of the entire department. He glanced around the room seriously, and seemingly void of much emotion. He was Inuyasha's older brother, and long time competition. Together with their leadership the department flourished, and managed to exceed their expectations every year. Everyone always thought the Takahashi brothers were well…different to say the least. Not only because their features were stunningly exotic, but something in their presence. Their silver hair, piercing golden eyes, and almost albino skin gave them an eccentricity among their peers. Although, Inuyasha was much more temperamental than Sesshomaru, he had a certain rebel appeal to most people. As for their presence, they had a certain grace about them that no other man seemed to posses. Whenever they walked into a room they were immediately singled out and sought after. Today was no exception.

"Good morning everyone. I trust everyone knows why we are here. A new member of our team is about to join us today. I know all of you will represent our department with pride, and treat our new member with twice the respect of anyone in this room. Upon arrival I want everyone to immediately get to work on the Satou Case. Is that understood?" Sesshomaru left no room for argument. Everyone nodded swiftly, and glanced at one and other to make out each others emotions on the anticipated arrival.

"Chief Sesshomaru, our guest has arrived." Interjected a little man at the doorway.

"Thank you Jaken," replied Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru; they exchanged looks, and gave each other a nod of acknowledgement. No one knew how or why the brothers did it, but they knew it could not be discussed. Miroku looked at Inuyasha. He could not read his face, but no one could ever read Inuyasha when he didn't want to be read. With an uncommon grace, Sesshomaru walked out the room.

Inuyasha fidgeted, and looked uncommonly nervous. However, his eyes were shut tight and he once again pinched the bridge of his nose. Miroku and Sango exchanged worried glances at one and other, while the rest of the team chatted quietly. Miroku and Sango knew that whatever worried Inuyasha Takahashi was definitely something for them to worry about.

Kouga nonchalantly said, "Well I guess now we get to meet the ever famous Mr. Miracle now."

"Actually that's a Ms. Miracle," replied a girl from the door

"Everyone I would like you meet the new arrival to our team _Ms_. Kagome Sakurai." Sesshomaru stated.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello. Thank you for reading, and reviews are always appreciated. Please keep the criticism constructive. I will try to update twice a month on a regular basis. Thanks again! 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN INUYASHA 

Tracking

Chapter Two: Shocking News for a Confusing Captain

_Last Time: _

_Inuyasha fidgeted, and looked uncommonly nervous. However, his eyes were shut tight and he once again pinched the bridge of his nose. Miroku and Sango exchanged worried glances at one and other, while the rest of the team chatted quietly. Miroku and Sango knew that whatever worried Inuyasha Takahashi was definitely something for them to worry about._

_Kouga nonchalantly said, "Well I guess now we get to meet the ever famous Mr. Miracle now."_

"_Actually that's a Ms. Miracle," replied a girl from the door_

"_Everyone I would like you meet the new arrival to our team Ms. Kagome Sakurai."_

_Sesshomaru stated._

Kagome stood in the doorway smiling to herself knowing fully well they expected someone entirely different. She after all was nothing like people assumed she would be. She was decently tall, slender, long brown hair, brown eyes, and above all female. She looked around the room and noticed very different expressions on the faces of her new team

'Great. Apparently the whole female thing is a serious thing here, Perfect' she thought rather spitefully.

It seemed that everyone had a different reaction to Kagome's arrival. Firstly, Sango and Ayame were most pleased to see that a woman was responsible for all the obvious accomplishments, and they felt an inner satisfaction. They nodded to each other and smiled at Kagome with a new found admiration.

It seemed that Kouga had also found a new admiration for Kagome as well. However, his was much less respectful and much more sensual. His eyes made their way up and down her entire body from top to bottom and in no way trying to be discrete about it.

Shippo, Ginta, and Hakkaku were shocked but after a moment just nodded and awaited orders from their chief. Meanwhile, Miroku had his mouth hanging wide open in astonishment and his eyes half way out of his head.

"Close your mouth Miroku, your going to catch flies," Sango taunted.

Miroku obeyed but still could not believe that this was the miracle man. Or ironically _woman_. Finally, Miroku glanced in Inuyasha's direction, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

Inuyasha was silent. Void of all emotion and utterly solemn. Miroku expected him to be raging mad, laughing hysterically, or maybe even going slightly insane. Yet… he was still as stone staring intently at Kagome, completely aloof.

Miroku had known Inuyasha for some years now, and he had very rarely seen this type of behavior from Inuyasha. He was a fierce agent on the field full of emotion and focus. In the office he was irritated easily by mistakes, and worked himself to death. However, the only time Miroku had seen Inuyasha react this way was when he found out about Satou's escape from their custody. And that was strictly because he was shocked and overcome with rage.

Kagome caught Inuyasha's intense stare.

'This must be Captain Inuyasha. Oh my, the rumors were true. His beauty is stunningly unique. Damn, the other rumor was right too. He does hide his emotions well. I can't make out what he trying to discover from me'

Kagome began to feel exposed, but kept her eyes on Inuyasha. She was determined to make him believe she was worthy of the job. She was not about to bossed around by some egotistical cad.

'Too bad he looks like a Greek god. Wow is wearing an Armani suit?!' she thought

Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha and Kagome's silent feud taking place, and decided that they would make lovely partners for this case. Inwardly smiling at his genius he decided it was time to get to work.

"Alright everyone that is enough. Everyone get to work and be especially helpful to Kagome so she can learn the ropes quickly. Inuyasha you show to where she will be stationed." With that he exited the conference room. Inuyasha stopped staring and cast his eyes down in deep thought, letting his hair form a curtain in front of his face.

Everyone followed suit and said their greetings and well wishes to Kagome as they exited the conference room. Now only Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kouga remained in the room. Kouga decided that now would be the best time to make himself known.

"Hello, Kagome my name is Kouga." He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it "If you should need any help at all just ask me." He winked at her and left the conference room.

"I am really sorry about that. By the way I am Sango; it's a pleasure to meet you." Sango said shaking hands with Kagome.

"Oh don't worry about it I am sure he will get the hint when we have our next training day." said Kagome.

They laughed together. While Miroku crept up next to Kagome and Sango.

"Sorry for the expression earlier Kagome. I guess we were all expecting something different, and I am Miroku. stated the agent in a friendly tone.

"Nice to meet you Miroku, and honestly, don't stress too much I am quite accustomed to it by now. I once had a captain faint right on the spot." They all laughed a little at that.

Miroku and Sango began to exit together but suddenly stopped.

"Oh and by the way, just remember Captain Inuyasha is very well…unique. He may seem standoffish at first, but he will warm up to you eventually; patience is a virtue Kagome, and you are going to need it with him." Miroku said softly.

Inuyasha let a low growl emit from his mouth, and Miroku quickly left clinging to Sango for dear life. Inuyasha finally looked up at Kagome and examined her fully. Kagome could not find any emotion accept a slight rage he was trying desperately to hide. After a moment of sitting he stood up and beckoned her to follow.

They walked together threw out the offices. Kagome was trying to familiarize herself with office but was failing horribly. She couldn't help but glancing at Inuyasha's face often. His jaw was ever slightly clenched, and fists tight to his body.

He pointed to her office which was conveniently next to his. He ushered her inside and finally spoke.

"This is your office. All the file work you need is in that cabinet, and on the file database on the computer" he gestured to the three large filing cabinets in the corner of the room.

He spoke with a strained and stressed tone. "You have full access to our database; your password is your name, and I suggest you change it promptly. The bathroom is across from the conference room, and the break room is down the hall next to the Tech department." Inuyasha remained still in the doorway.

"Ask Sango if you need anything else in particular. Her office is down the hall, first one on the right. I realize you already know the case well, but for today just familiarize yourself with our findings and tomorrow we will all meet and discuss." he began to walk away.

"Thank you Captain." said Kagome sincerely

He looked at her for a second trying to ascertain her thoughts. Kagome remained still as he looked at her. She smiled warmly at him. He looked agitated.

"Your welcome," said Inuyasha with fists clenched tightly and walked to his office and shut the door behind him.

'He must really hate me. How could you react that way to someone you just met! Miroku was right I am going to need extra patience for this one.' Kagome thought harshly

"Oh well, time to get to work," she said to herself.

* * *

The day continue to go by rather dully. Kagome looked at the clock on the wall.

'Hmm 1:14…I will go for lunch in a few minutes,' she thought happily

She stretched and sat back in her chair to think about her day. The Satou case took up most of her morning. She knew most of the hardcore details, but there were some differences between the Tokyo and Osaka databases. Kouga had already dropped by the office twice to see if she needed any help. She politely declined of course, but to be honest she was starting to get slightly annoyed. Just then her phone rang.

"Sakurai speaking"

"Hey, its Sango, I was wondering if you would like to join Miroku and I for lunch?" asked Sango

"Oh yes Sango I will meet you in the lobby in fifteen minutes if that is alright."

"That's perfect Kagome see you there." And with that she hung up the phone

Kagome smiled to herself, she really didn't want to eat lunch alone. She leaned back in her chair and thought of her new job. She knew Sango and her were going to become fast friends, and Miroku seemed pretty nice too. She really didn't know anyone else well enough to have an opinion of them.

Then her thoughts once again drifted to Inuyasha. She had caught herself thinking of her strange captain at random intervals throughout the day. He had not made a sound all day. She even peeked out in the hall, and his door was still shut tight.

'Is he really that angry with me being here?' Then she felt herself getting angry. 'Well that egomaniac can just grow up and accept that I am here to stay and I am just as capable as him,' she gave herself a mental pat on the back for not giving into Inuyasha's rude behavior. 'I am above such things,' she thought happily.

She glanced at the clock; she still had five minutes to get down there. So she logged out of her computer, put her files away, and grabbed her coat. She put on her coat, grabbed her purse and walked as calmly as she could to the elevator.

She pasted Inuyasha's office as she went and thought about inviting him to join them, but quickly decided against it. She wanted to talk to Miroku and Sango about Inuyasha's bizarre behavior anyway. She kept walking, but secretly hoped he would walk around the corner just so she could catch a glance of him.

She reached the elevator and quickly got in and pushed the lobby button.

She was alone in the elevator, and wished that Inuyasha was there to talk to her.

"Oh for the love of Pete," she chided herself for even considering the notion. 'Kagome just because the guy doesn't like you certainly doesn't mean you should be obsessed with making him befriend you,' she sighed and mentally reminded herself that she was here for work, not friends, or play time for that matter.

The elevator finally reached her destination, and she walked out with elegance, but truly her head was lost in thoughts of her strange captain.

She then spotted Sango and Miroku waving her down. She rushed over to them a little flushed, but was quite delighted.

"Hello Kagome my lovely shall we," Miroku said suavely and offered her his arm.

"Oh you idiot Miroku," scolded Sango. Grabbing Kagome and briskly walking away.

"Come on Kagome we are eating at a little café down the street. I swear it has the best coffee you have ever had."

"Oh that's good I hate to admit it, but I could really use a good dose of caffeine."

"You are not the only one sister," said Miroku trying to catch up.

They chatted lightly and walked a few blocks to a small café called The Andalasia Café.

"Sango it's wonderful," Kagome said in awe

"Yeah, and the food in even better," said Sango.

They were seated in the back of the restaurant at a little table for four.

"Actually Inuyasha really loves this place, but he said he wasn't hungry." said Miroku

Kagome slightly cringed at the mention of the captain's name. 'Well he probably found out that I was coming and decided against it. Ugh! Why is he so ridiculous? I mean we are going to work together. Well, if he wants to be a jerk, let him. I am just fine regardless if he is civil or not.'

The waitress brought Kagome out of her rant.

"My name is Kaoru, and I will be your server today. Can I start you off with some drinks?" she asked politely.

"And could I ask my dear what your phone number is?' asked Miroku a smirk plastered to his face.

Sango, who was agitated just interrupted Miroku's flirtatious actions. "Three coffees please," Sango answered for the group. The waitress nodded and left promptly, a blush painted on her cheek.

"So Kagome how do like the office so far," asked Miroku

"So far so good, although, I should think about getting a 'Do Not Disturb' sign for Kouga, I swear if he asks me one more time if I need something I might just use him as bait for Satou," said Kagome slightly frustrated

Sango and Miroku had to laugh at the girl's spunk. 'Well Inuyasha you definitely are going to get what is coming to you from this girl,' thought Miroku buoyantly.

The waitress brought the coffees. Each agent order their desired food and Miroku decided to continue his questioning.

"Well I hope Kouga didn't scare you off." said Miroku

"Oh no, I am actually really excited to learn how you operate here."

"I'm glad. So where are you staying?"

"Gracious Miroku you met the girl today and you are asking her where she is sleeping! Have you no manners?!" exclaimed Sango.

"Its quite alright Sango, and to answer your question I am staying on the upper East side of town." stated Kagome.

"Hmm. Inuyasha and I also live on the East side, but sadly Sango lives on the South side of town," pouted Miroku.

"Well I have to keep my distance from you," said Sango.

Kagome laughed at the pair. There certainly was an unspoken attraction between them. She would let it go for now, but she definitely planned to grill Sango about it later. The waitress arrived with their food and they all ate, talked, and laughed like old friends.

They mainly stuck to topics of common interest, and Sango told Kagome that cases were for work, and lunch was for the little bit of fun in their workaholic lives. Kagome laughed at that. She knew she was guilty on that one too.

"So Kagome do you have a boyfriend?" asked Sango.

"Well if Kouga asks then yes, but otherwise I honestly don't have the time." she answered honestly. "What about you two?"

Sango blushed profusely and stammered, "um...n-no Kagome when would I have time. Besides, the work I do is not exactly what men are looking for. They want housewives, not secret service agents who hunt down murders for a living." she said defiantly

"I agree with Sango, Kagome there really just isn't time," sighed Miroku in defeat.

Kagome nodded. She had been trying to work up the courage all lunch hour to ask about Inuyasha, but every time she tried she stopped herself.

"I assume you have some questions about the captain don't you Kagome," inquired Miroku.

Now it was Kagome's turn to blush from embarrassment. 'Great I blushing like I am still in High School, get a grip Kagome,'

"Well…I must admit he really is difficult to read sometimes." Kagome sighed.

"Oh my dear Kagome, don't even try to read him. Inuyasha is mystifying person indeed. He won't let you know how he is feeling unless he wants you to, or if he is too emotional, and cannot hide it. Granted the man can be quite rash at times, he really is a good person though." said Miroku

"I see. Well I guess after what happened with Satou and all, but that doesn't explain his behavior."

"Tell us what happened Kagome; maybe we can help." said Sango reassuringly

Kagome smiled warmly at her new found friends. She had always been told not to trust anyone, especially in the business she was in. However, she knew she could trust them. They were her team and she needed to figure out how to handle the captain. I mean she was going to working with the man very closely.

Kagome told the story of her encounter with their captain. They listen intently. Miroku's brow furrowed greatly. Sango looked slightly puzzled, but not as deep in thought as Miroku.

The waitress came with the bill and Miroku proceeded to pay for all of them, but only gave the girl money and got up and headed for the door.

Kagome looked at Sango upset. "Was it something I said?"

"It is not what you said Kagome it is what Inuyasha did."

They got up and headed back to work, both thinking about a certain captain.

* * *

The day had come and gone very fast for Kagome. She glanced at the clock on the wall.

'Hmm. 7:30 already. Where did the day go?'

She glanced around her office she still had so much to go through before she would be prepared for the meeting tomorrow. Sango and Miroku had left about an hour ago. The rest of the team headed out the door about six or so. It made sense since they were going to working really hard tomorrow. Kagome stood and dusted off her skirt. She returned some files only to pick up some more. She set them on her desk and went to the break room to get a cup of coffee.

'It's going to be a long night' she thought bitterly

* * *

Kagome worked late into the night. She looked through all the flies and took down plan options, notes, and questions that needed answers. The clock on the wall read 11:48. She was very, very tired, but she knew tomorrow it would be worth it. After all she did get up 3 a.m. to catch her plane here.

She shut down her computer, cleaned up her office, grabbed her things and started for the elevators. She was use to working late, but the moving was what really did her in earlier that morning.

As she walked toward the elevators, but then she noticed the captain's door wide open. She decided to peek in. He was passed out on his desk. His tie and shirt were undone, shoes off, and his head folded neatly in his hands.

Kagome had to stop herself from drooling. He really was a sight to behold. His muscles were very obvious now; his hair freely flowing around him, and his expression was so peaceful she swore she was looking at an angel.

She really didn't know what to do. She could barely walk herself, let alone get a grown man to his car. 'But I can't leave him here' she thought

She walked over to him and attempted to rouse him.

"Captain… Captain wake up."

She yawned and tried to shake him gently. That did it. He awoke immediately. He looked at her bewildered.

"Captain…" she yawned again. It's midnight and you should go home and get some sleep. Her eyes felt really heavy then. She yawned yet again.

She made a move for the door, but didn't make it far, and stumbled. Inuyasha anticipated this and grabbed her around the waste to steady her. She flushed every shade of red.

"Oh sorry. I am tired, I will get out of your hair… sorry," she squeaked and tried to make it to the elevator quickly. That was not what fate had in store for her tonight. Inuyasha looked at the girl again.

'She's looks like death. She's not going to make it. But you can't. Her scent. Handle it you dolt she needs you.' Inuyasha's mind fought with himself.

He quickly threw on his shoes and grabbed his stuff in pursuit of Kagome. He reached the elevator and pushed the down button. The door opened with a chime and there lay Kagome completely passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Author's Note: So I hit a stroke of genius tonight! Anyway I will update as often as possible, but I will always update every two weeks from the last entry. Thanks so much for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN INUYASHA 

-TRACKING-

Chapter Three: Will you hold me in the night?

_Last Time: _

"_Captain…" she yawned again. "It's midnight and you should go home and get_

_some sleep." Her eyes felt really heavy then. She yawned yet again._

_She made a move for the door, but didn't make it far, and stumbled. Inuyasha anticipated this and grabbed her around the waste to steady her. She flushed every shade of red._

"_Oh, sorry. I am tired, I will get out of your hair… sorry," she squeaked and tried to make it to the elevator quickly. That was not what fate had in store for her tonight. Inuyasha looked at the girl again. _

'_She's looks like death. She's not going to make it. But you can't. Her scent. Handle it you dolt she needs you.' Inuyasha's mind fought with himself._

_He quickly threw on his shoes and grabbed his stuff in pursuit of Kagome. He reached the elevator and pushed the down button. The door opened with a chime and there lay Kagome completely passed out from exhaustion._

"Ah shit," sighed Inuyasha. "Kagome," he attempted to wake her. "Kagome," he said a little louder. She stirred slightly but only drifted back to sleep. Inuyasha gathered her things in one hand and tried to carry with the other. She started to slip out of his grasp, so he set her down on the floor again, and pushed the lobby button again.

He bent down and tried to shake her awake, but to no avail. His fists clenched at his sides and he knew he really should ask someone to help him. Unfortunately for him, not a sole was in sight.

He mentally chided himself for even thinking to pass her off to someone else, but he knew he couldn't be himself around her. 'At least my controlled self he thought' rather spitefully.

The elevator door chimed and the door opened. Inuyasha braced himself and summoned all his strength. He picked her up and supported under her knees and head. He sighed again, "I can do this. It's not so bad. Just focus on getting her home."

He began to walk to the main door of the building. Nodding to the security guard, and walking out into the parking garage to find his car.

He reached his government owned vehicle, and deposited Kagome in the front seat. He once again tried to rouse her; she only mumbled incoherent words that sounded like, "No," and "Tan."

Inuyasha grabbed her purse in attempts to find out where she lived so he could at least get her home.

'There is no way I can bring her to my house. She won't last the night.'

He found a key and a slip of paper with an address on it close to his own apartment. He buckled himself and Kagome in and started the car.

This was the first time he had been alone with Kagome. He had avoided her all day, at all costs; even bypassing lunch with Sango and Miroku. He back out of the parking space, and exited the garage.

He had thought of her today often, and he knew that was dangerous. Inuyasha was half demon after all. Born from his human mother, and his demon father, he had walked this earth for a long time. He glanced over at her now, taking in her feminine features.

'She really is a classic beauty. I mean, half the guys in the office about went out to buy her flowers today.' He thought pleasantly

He could smell her exhaustion everywhere. He didn't like it. However, he was glad it over powered her normal scent. That is why he feared her. She awakened something in him that until now lay dormant for decades; his demon half.

He kept his eyes focused on the road. It was a quiet night. He looked at the address on the paper again; he had another five minutes of driving at least. He chanced another glance at her. She was peacefully asleep with a small smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile to himself.

'Damn wench is going to make me go soft,' he slightly chuckled to himself at the thought. He took in her eyes, her delicate lips, her onyx hair, and her slender frame. Most men would call him lucky for being able to drive her home. He knew that it maybe lucky for him, but definitely was not lucky for her. He knew what would happen should he lose control. When he first saw her today he couldn't believe it at first.

All she did was speak, and his demon blood coursed through him like a raging storm. Inuyasha for the most part didn't mind being a half demon. He had more strength then twenty men, a great sense of smell and hearing, and he would live much longer than any human.

It was days like today that he hated his demon heritage. His demon side was a primitive beast that desired only two things; power and submission. His demon side called to him to claim this girl and make her submit to him. The ultimate question that he had been racking his brain all day was why?

He looked at her again. She was strong, pretty, intelligent, the sort of girl any man would take as a wife. Inuyasha reached over and turned on the radio to try and distract him from the slumbering beauty.

Inuyasha began reminiscing on today's events. The Satou case was coming along well. They had a few leads; all they needed was a plan of attack. He read the slip of paper again. He was really close now. He pulled up to the apartment complex.

'Nice place,' he thought looking at the well to do apartments.

Inuyasha walked to the other end of the car and gently wrapped the girl in his arms. The door man gave him a questioning look. He ended up flashing his badge from his belt and the door man quickly decided that the gun next to it was enough evidence that the girl lived there.

He got to the elevator and according to the paper she lived on the eleventh floor. He got in and the door closed behind him.

Kagome cuddled closer to him and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. She nuzzled his neck and sigh contently. Inuyasha stiffened and tried to remain calm, that's when he heard his demon side calling to him.

'Take her. Claim her. She's your's."

Inuyasha's eyes flickered a blood red color; suddenly Kagome whimpered. He looked at her seriously, trying to figure out the reason for her discomfort.

Luckily, the elevator had reached it's destination and again opened with a chime. The elevator was now filled with unfamiliar scents and for that Inuyasha was grateful. Feeling in control again, he marched out of the elevator looking for room 638.

After walking down the corridor for a while he found the room he needed. He fiddled with her keys trying to find the one that would fit the particular lock. After several tries and almost giving up, he got it open.

The door opened swiftly. The room certainly wasn't a penthouse suite, but it really was quite charming. Not too small or too big, it was cozy. The room was adorned with many boxes full of possessions in need of a home.

Inuyasha walked around in search of her bedroom. There were two bedrooms and one bathroom joined them. Eventually, he picked the bed with sheets on it. He gently untangled Kagome from his neck and laid her down. She shivered at the loss of warmth and curled into a ball.

Inuyasha ventured back into the box wasteland that had to the living room in search of some blankets. He felt like an intruder digging through all of her things. He sighed growing tired of looking for the evasive bedding.

He looked around for any indication of blankets. He walked toward the window. The view really was breath taking. He decided that he would just grab the flimsy blanket that lay draped over the couch. He started back to room.

Without warning Inuyasha heard a scream coming from Kagome's room. His fear heightened immediately he withdrew his gun and ran toward Kagome's room. He kicked the door wide open to find Kagome thrashing around on the bed with no one insight.

She let out another blood curdling scream. Realization hit him like a brick wall; she was having a night terror. Agents often could not forget the horrific events they witnessed and relived them in their dreams.

Quickly Inuyasha safely secured his gun and dashed to Kagome's side.

"Kagome wake up!" He shook her and yelled more loudly. "Your having a nightmare Kagome wake UP!!"

"Let go of me! Get off! GET OFF!" she screamed and kicked him away with all her strength. "Please Tanaka." She was crying and whimpering now.

Inuyasha couldn't bare this for another moment; this girl had obviously been through something horrifying. "KAGOME! It's Inuyasha, wake UP. Come on WAKE UP!" He tapped her face and shook her harder this time.

She only cried harder and begged for release. This was killing Inuyasha he didn't know what to do. He touched her face again; she was dripping in sweat and her heartbeat was rapid. Inuyasha ran to the kitchen grabbed a cloth and ran cool water over it. He raced back to Kagome's side and patted her face with the rag.

"Kagome, Kagome shh… it's okay I'm here,"

Kagome whimpered softly and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around in a daze. Her head feeling like it had been used as a punching bag. Her eyes turned to Inuyasha now. His golden iris' full of worry.

"Are you okay Kagome?"

She cried harder and lunged herself into Inuyasha's chest.

He visibly stiffened but then returned the embrace.

"Shh… Shh… just sleep." He cooed and rubbed her back.

After about fifteen minutes Kagome finally succumbed to a deep sleep. Deciding that she was finally unconscious, Inuyasha carefully laid her back down on the bed. She whimpered at the loss of warmth, but quickly snuggled into the blankets contently.

'Ugh I will never make it home, I am just too tired. Not to mention I need to watch over Kagome. Well the couch can't be that bad, and I will leave before she wakes'

Inuyasha yawned and set his cell phone alarm for the morning. Laying down on the couch his listened for Kagome's steady breathing. With a smile on his face he indulged himself with her alluring scent once more before surrendering to his own slumber land.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke to the annoying beeping from his alarm. He sighed and stretched his neck, which was now in serious pain from sleeping on the couch. He stood and prepared to leave. Abruptly, he stopped and smelled the air.

"Oh that smells good." Inuyasha said thinking aloud.

"Well it should; it's my homemade coffee," came voice from behind him.

Inuyasha whirled around, only to find a very lovely looking Kagome.

"Come on, let's have some breakfast,"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks."

Kagome lend him into the kitchen. They sat down at the table that had two plates of food on it.

"It's not much, but it all I have here until I go to the store." said Kagome

"Oh, it's fine. I mean uh, I usually only have coffee anyway so this really is a treat"

Kagome smiled at the compliment. They ate in awkward, but content silence.

"This really is great Kagome, thank you." Kagome blushed slightly

"Really Inuyasha it is I who should be thanking you. You after all had to carry me all the way home. I must admit, I almost murdered you in your sleep. I thought you were a burglar." She said still blushing.

"Keh, no big deal"

They continued to eat in a more comfortable silence. Each one glanced at the other, and then quickly looked away when the other noticed. It was sort of a game if you could catch the other one looking. They played glance tag for what seemed like forever. No one seemed to catch the other one particularly at one time. Finally, she caught him. She smiled at him. Inuyasha returned it.

'She really does have a glorious smile' he thought

Inuyasha glanced at his watch and almost fell over in shock.

"Damn, it's almost 7:30!"

Kagome glanced at her own watch and gasped. She turned to Inuyasha

"Shit we gotta go!" they shouted together.

They grabbed their coats and dashed out the door in rush to get to work.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Comments and reviews are always appreciated. The next chapter is almost ready. Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

TRACKING

Chapter Four: Womanly Charms

_Last Time: _

_They continued to eat in a more comfortable silence. Each one glanced at the other, and then quickly looked away when the other noticed. It was sort of a game if you could catch the other one looking. They played glance tag for what seemed like forever. No one seemed to catch the other one particularly at one time. Finally, she caught him. She smiled at him. Inuyasha returned it. _

'_She really does have a glorious smile' he thought_

_Inuyasha glanced at his watch and almost fell over in shock._

"_Damn, it's almost 7:30!"_

_Kagome glanced at her own watch and gasped. She turned to Inuyasha_

"_Shit we gotta go!" they shouted together._

_They grabbed their coats and dashed out the door in rush to get to work.

* * *

_

Miroku was pacing back and forth in front of the elevator anxiously.

"Miroku are they here yet?!" shouted Sango from her office.

Miroku sighed and shook his head slowly.

"Damn you Inuyasha! Sesshomaru is about to take my head off if we don't produce Inuyasha stat!" said Sango.

"Sango, you don't suppose Inuyasha and Kagome are_ together_, and that is why they are late?" Miroku smirked suggestively.

"Don't be ridiculous Miroku. You know as well as I do Inuyasha already hates Kagome because of her scent. I doubt he would put himself or Kagome in a situation where they would be alone. Honestly Miroku how stupid can you be?"

Just as Sango finished the elevator opened and revealed a very agitated Captain and Kagome.

"Well wench if you weren't so damn slow to get moving we wouldn't have been late!" shouted Inuyasha

"You jerk! You were the one who was being a Sunday driver getting here!

"I can't help traffic!"

"Quit making excuses, now I am late on my second day and we missed the meeting all thanks to you."

"Well next time you collapse in the elevator I will leave you there!"

Miroku's voice disrupted the argument.

"You were saying Sango."

Sango made a "humph," noise and turned back to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Captain, the chief is looking for you and he has very important news."

"Tell him I will be there in a minute," and with that they both stormed away continuing the seemingly petty argument taking out all people in their paths.

"Well that was…odd. Yes, odd to say the least." said Sango and left Miroku standing slightly baffled at the scene that had just taken place.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome continued to storm through the office glaring and seething at each other. Abruptly Sesshomaru appeared in front of them looking extremely annoyed. 

"First off your tardiness will not be accepted in this division and further tardiness will result in suspension."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the threat and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"However, I need both of you now. We've got Hiten in interview room two, and…"

"Hiten is here?! Hell Sesshomaru why didn't you call me?" demanded Inuyasha. He all but ran down the hallway to get to the interview room.

"Well, Kagome just follow that blistering idiot and you will find the interview room. Also, make sure you tell Shippo for Inuyasha to wear an ear piece while you a questioning him. I want everyone to get their questions in while they can."

"Yes chief."

Kagome ran in the direction that Inuyasha went and attempted to catch up to him.

"Captain wait up! We need to go in there together anyway."

Kagome finally caught up to Inuyasha when they reached the interview room.

"Captain, Sakurai, we have Hiten in room two, his rights have been read and he hasn't requested a lawyer, but he isn't talking. stated Shippo.

"Damn. Has he said anything at all?" said Inuyasha.

"Not since we picked him up." said Kouga.

"Well let's just assume he is smart enough to not say anything, _we_ can still talk to _him_." said Miroku. "Trouble is Kouga and I already tried talking to him, but he still refuses."

"Captain how about letting Sango and I question him." said Kagome.

"Why?"

"Let's just say I think a little woman's charm could open up his mouth." Kagome said smugly. Miroku grinned at her mischievously.

"Give her a shot Captain. What have we got to lose?" said Shippo.

Inuyasha stood there pondering his options and in truth he really didn't like either of them. 'But Shippo is right what have we got to lose? But what if that bastard touches her?' Inuyasha immediately shook the thoughts from his mind and nodded to Kagome and Sango swiftly before taking a seat next to Kouga.

"Take these ear pieces." said Shippo. Both agents took the ear pieces and headed to the interview room. Kagome stopped abruptly outside the door.

"Quick Sango, take your hair out of your bun and hike your skirt up a bit."

"Kagome this really is ethical or moral for that matter."

"Oh Sango I don't like this either, but this low life happens to be our only lead right now. Desperate times call for desperate measures now MOVE!" Sango nodded and did as Kagome asked; meanwhile, Kagome was letting her hair down and pulling up her skirt to reveal her legs even more, and unbuttoned her blouse a few more buttons.

"Kagome, you know the moment Inuyasha sees us like this in the interview room he is going to have a coronary spasm."

"Well we can call the ambulance as soon as we get the information we need." Kagome said sarcastically. With that she grabbed Sango's wrist and led her into the interview room.

The whole team was in the electronic review room; Kouga, Ayame, Shippo, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Inuyasha.

"Captain, you know Sango is more than capable and Kagome would not be asked to come here if she wasn't qualified" said Miroku noticing Inuyasha's nervousness. Inuyasha was pinching the bridge of his nose is annoyance.

"Miroku I am fully aware of their capabilities it's just… What the hell do they think they are doing?!?!" shouted Inuyasha catching eye of the screen in front of him. The whole team looked at the screen and realized what Inuyasha was talking about.

"Well let's just put it this way captain, Hiten looks quite interested in what they are saying." said Shippo. All the agents had their eyes on the monitor and were taking in the slightly less sophisticated Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha growled quietly at the image in front of him.

'What the hell does she think she is doing? Parading around like some common tramp! Especially in front of that low life.' Inuyasha thought furiously. He glanced over at the rest of the agents who were all glued to the monitor. Inuyasha almost jumped out of his seat to punch Miroku and Kouga for even looking. 'What's wrong with me? Get a hold of yourself Inuyasha!' Miroku broke up his fight with himself.

"Look at Kagome go. She's already got him singing like a canary. Boy she could make me sing looking like that anytime." said Kouga.

Inuyasha whipped around and glared at Kouga. And as the saying goes if looks could kill, Kouga would be six feet under and Inuyasha would be shoveling the dirt in. Ayame saved him the trouble and hit Kouga upside the head. Kouga growled slightly, but turned his attention back to the screen.

Ayame was taking notes on the whole interview and basically Kagome had gotten a number of questions answered. Hiten was in with Satou somehow and there was going to be shipment of slaves coming in soon. They would be coming over the sea and probably docking in the international port. There were so many ships that it would probably go unnoticed. Once they were in Tokyo, several slave traders would buy the people and sell them throughout the country. However, it seems that Hiten didn't know any specifics. Satou must have known he might be caught. Inuyasha grew more irritated as the interrogation went on. Sango and Kagome seemed to pull out the old routine of good cop, bad cop. Kagome was the good cop, and Hiten seemed very taken by her.

'Just the way he looks at her makes me want to rip him apart.' Inuyasha thought

While Inuyasha smoldered at the scene in front of him, the rest of the team seemed to be in awe.

"You've got to admit this is pretty genius," said Ginta

As they watched the screen Kagome seemed to get all she could get out of the Hiten. She thanked him for his _wonderful_ cooperation and sauntered out of the room. Inuyasha sighed in relief.

The girls walked in the interview with smiles on their faces. Everyone gave them congratulatory compliments. Kouga began gushing over Kagome's brilliance and how well she worked Hiten into giving them the lead they needed.

"Well that was interesting to say the least, but now I believe we have work to do. Ayame, contact the docks and give them warning. Then you, Kouga, and Ginta head down there and survey the place. I want every warehouse checked, and I mean _every _warehouse. Shippo and Hakkaku get all of Hiten's aliases, known associates, and any other information you can dig up on him. Search his personal effects he brought here, and whatever else you feel is necessary. Sango and Miroku follow up on the dump that we picked Hiten up in. I want anything you can find on the possible shipment date. Is that understood." said Inuyasha in a no nonsense voice.

"Understood." They all said in unison, and left to do their particular assignments.

"What about me captain?" said Kagome

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in the eye for the first time since she had entered the now empty electronic room. She was still dressed in a rather provocative manner and Inuyasha's demon blood soon began to call to him.

"You…you… well you just stay here and help Shippo."

Inuyasha rushed out of the room and headed straight to Sesshomaru's office.

* * *

Kagome sighed again. After her adrenaline high from playing Hiten like a piano, all she got for a reward was to sit cooped up in the office trying to learn more about the scumbag Hiten. Inuyasha disappeared into Sesshomaru's office for most of the morning and she hadn't seen him since. She sighed and look around her office and finally landed on the window. The sun was setting outside and she really wanted to be out there to enjoy it.

"Alright meet you at the car in five minutes." Inuyasha's voice came from the hall. Kagome was now thoroughly intrigued and curiosity got the better of her. She poked her head outside the office door and watched the men separate from Inuyasha's office.

'So they are going somewhere, huh? Well forget this I am going with them if it kills me.' thought Kagome. She grabbed her coat and crept slowly outside the office and rushed passed Inuyasha's door straight to the elevator. Once she reached the lobby she told the receptionist—whose name was Rin—that she needed a slight distraction when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came down.

"What for Kagome?" asked Rin.

"Well you see Rin…I need a little time, so do you think you could do this for me?" said Kagome

"Okay Kagome I will try my best." Rin said.

"Thank you Rin! I owe you one!"

With that Kagome ran outside to the parking garage in hopes to break in to Inuyasha's car. She briefly thought about trailing him, but she knew he would immediately recognize that he was being watched, and decided to just hide away in the back seat or bust open the trunk, and hope that the back seat was collapsible so she could open it to breathe.

Rin looked around and sure enough Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had shown up just a moment after Kagome had left the building. She needed to come up with something fast and she really didn't have the time to think. So she did the best she could think of….

"Oh, Sesshomaru." she called.

She used her womanly charm. Sesshomaru walked over to Rin's desk with a rather perplexed look on his face

"Yes Rin, what can I do for you?"

"Well Sesshomaru I know this is really rather trivial, but…"

"Oh it's quite alright Rin you can ask me."

"Well could you follow me please and I will show you the problem."

"Well Rin I am in hurry, do you think we could do this later?"

Rin panicked. She needed to keep him busy. So she decided to be bold. 'Kagome you owe me for this one' she thought She walked around the desk and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and started to lead him down the hallway to the elevator. Sesshomaru looked very confused, but decided he should just go anyway.

"Sesshomaru we have got to leave now." Said Inuyasha very irritated

"I promise it will only be a moment Inuyasha." called Rin over Sesshomaru's shoulder. She pulled him inside the elevator. Rin kept hold of Sesshomaru and pushed the top floor of the elevator and waited for the doors to close.

"Rin, is something wrong?"

Rin remained silent until they were almost five floors up and then she pulled the emergency stop button. The elevator rang an emergency alert sound.

"Rin what's going on? Are yo…."

He was silenced as Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips onto his.

* * *

'Damn that brother of mine.' thought Inuyasha. It had been five minutes and he was growing more anxious by the minute. Sesshomaru finally emerged ten minutes later looking slightly more dazed than usual. Rin was smiling and returned to her desk in a daze of her own.

"Well dammit it took you long enough! Can we leave now? I am not sure if he will even be there yet!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Yes, I am ready now." said Sesshomaru very quietly. They both walked out of the office together toward the car.

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed. You really have no idea how much I appreciate it! So here is the next installment. More reviews are always welcome. Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

-TRACKING-

Chapter Five: A Stowaway's Secrets

AN: Hello everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews! I honestly appreciate them more than you could ever know. So on with the story….

_Last Time:_

'_Damn that brother of mine.' thought Inuyasha. It had been five minutes and he was growing more anxious by the minute. Sesshomaru finally emerged ten minutes later looking slightly more dazed than usual. Rin was smiling and returned to her desk in a daze of her own._

_"Well dammit it took you long enough! Can we leave now? I am not sure if he will even be there yet!" exclaimed Inuyasha._

_"Yes, I am ready now." said Sesshomaru very quietly. They both walked out of the office together toward the car._

* * *

Kagome felt like a fool. That dolt Inuyasha had left the car completely unlocked in their haste this morning. She had maneuvered the back seat to pull down, and climbed into the trunk, but left a small part of the seat open to breath. It was a tight squeeze with the things in the trunk, but Kagome really couldn't figure out exactly what the junk was.

'Now I just need to wait,' she thought

She sat there for what seemed like forever, and took a mental note to compliment Rin on her distraction skills. She fiddled with her hair, twiddled her thumbs, and seriously thought about just getting out and going back inside. Then she heard two voices coming toward her.

"God dammit Sesshomaru if he still isn't there I am blaming this on your head."

"Calm yourself Inuyasha."

Inuyasha slightly grumbled, but continued on toward the car.

Meanwhile, Kagome was on edge hoping that neither of the agents would notice her presence. She did her best to remain calm and tried to stop fidgeting. She chided herself for being so nervous. She had been on countless stake outs, and undercover missions, but being caught by her captain and chief was more frightening.

Inuyasha reached the door and got in.

"Inuyasha you really should learn to lock your doors." chided Sesshomaru.

"Keh."

The two boys got into the car, and backed out of the parking garage, and into the streets of Tokyo. They drove in silence for what seemed like ages. Kagome was growing more anxious in the trunk.

"Why do I smell Sakurai all over this car?"

'SMELL! I smell that bad?' thought Kagome

"Yeah, I had to give her a ride home last night; when she collapsed in the elevator."

"_**And…**_"

"_**And…**_a ride this morning on the way to work."

"For the love of… Inuyasha do you want to claim her? I mean, you practically barricaded yourself in your office in hopes to get away from her."

Kagome's mind was racing a mile a minute with the information she was taking in.

'Inuyasha wants to claim me?!'

"You know I don't want to claim her…"

Kagome released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I just can't stand her scent, but I am going to have to learn to deal with it. We are going to working together. I can handle it Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha knew he was trying to convince himself more than anyone.

"Well you better learn how to cope. Fast." Sesshomaru left no room for argument.

They continued to drive in silence. Kagome was slowly losing her mind in the trunk. Not only was the trunk cramped and hot, but Inuyasha was having thoughts of claiming her. Kagome had very few thoughts on claiming, and she really wasn't entirely positive what Inuyasha meant, but she did know it was a problem.

The car came to an abrupt stop and Kagome went flying across the trunk.

"Oof," was all she needed to say.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned and looked in the backseat. Inuyasha immediately flew out the door and popped the trunk wide open. Kagome lay there rubbing her head with a pained looked on her face. She glanced up toward Inuyasha and immediately regretted it. He was fuming. His eyes were narrow, and his lips were forming a thin line and his forehead creased.

"Inuyasha it appears we have a stowaway." Sesshomaru said quite amused.

"So it would seem." He stared at Kagome in utter rage.

Kagome smiled big and laughed nervously. She sat up and climbed out of the trunk. She brushed off her skirt and took in her surroundings. They were near the docks. The sun was setting over the horizon and the weather was chilly, but decently pleasant. They were standing in front of an old building. It was worn with old age and windows were smashed in. It looked abandoned and almost ready to fall over.

"So, shall we go?" asked Kagome

"Yes _we_ will go, _you_ will stay here." Said Inuyasha pointing at himself, and then Kagome to reinforce his message. He glared at her then as if to challenge him.

"Inuyasha, we can't leave her here. It will look more than suspicious. She will accompany us, but will wait outside the door as extra insurance."

Inuyasha grumbled slightly at the latest predicament this girl had got him in.

"Sesshomaru, you know as well as I do that he will run if sees something fishy."

"Who's he? Why are we here? Where are we? Why can't I come in…."

Inuyasha covered her mouth quickly covered her mouth before she could blow their entire operation.

"Stop talking. We are seeing an informant. His name is Nobunaga. Now you need to regain control of yourself and act like an agent."

Kagome was feeling a bit woozy from the bump she got from the ride, but she was wide awake and ready to smack Inuyasha for his arrogance. She glared daggers at him in attempts to intimidate him. He let go of her mouth,

"Fine, but you need to learn to treat me like an equal, and not just another agent."

Kagome started to stalk toward the building with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in tow. She slowed down and waited for the boys to catch up, considering she didn't know where she was going.

They walked up to the door of the rundown building and entered through the broken down door. There was a set of rickety looking stairs in front of them. Sesshomaru lead the way with Inuyasha and Kagome following respectively. They went up about five flights of stairs to the top floor. They were silent the entire way.

At the top floor there was a hallway with a window next to the stairs, and a singular door to the right.

Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to stay outside and patted his sides to check his gun. Kagome nodded and grabbed her own gun out of her holster and stationed herself outside the door. Sesshomaru nodded toward Inuyasha and they both went inside on full alert.

Inuyasha gently knocked and opened the door. There was a man standing in the middle of the room looking outside the window. He was decently tall, with jeans and a black jacket on.

"Nobunaga," said Inuyasha.

The man turned around with a small wicked smile upon his face.

"My dear friend Inuyasha it truly has been too long. Oh look, you brought Sesshomaru too. What a wonderful surprise."

"Now that that is out of the way, let's talk seriously." said Sesshomaru with irritation in his voice.

"Impatient, as always, Sesshomaru, shut the door and lock it, then we can talk."

Inuyasha shut the door and locked behind him. Sesshomaru gave him a look that told him to stay very sharp. They stepped forward and faced Nobunaga.

"Now Nobunaga, you now what we want. Tell us about Satou, and his latest shipment." said Inuyasha.

"Boys, boys…you don't expect me to be your lackey. I want payment, now. Then I will tell you whatever it is you would like to know."

Inuyasha sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. He threw it at Nobunaga's feet. Normally, money was never used as a bargaining tool, but this was already breaking the rules. Nobunaga picked up the money and counted it quickly before placing it in his pocket.

Sesshomaru had lost his patience. "Now tell us everything you know."

Nobunaga sighed. "Alright, alright. The shipment is coming in three weeks from now. It will land here in the harbor. Don't ask me what pier, I don't know."

"How many?" demanded Inuyasha.

"Couple hundred at least." Nobunaga stated.

Suddenly Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's senses picked up something. Kagome screamed from the hallway.

"It's an ambush! We need to move now!" shouted Kagome.

Inuyasha turned his attention to the door and knocked down the door to find Kagome crouched below the window with her gun aimed outside.

"We need to move they have got fifty men that I can see."

Sesshomaru came outside of the room dragging an unconscious Nobunaga. The sound of people rushing up the stairs were echoing through the building.

"There are too many, we can't fight them all." said Kagome

The enemy was closing in and they were on the fifth floor with no way out. The men finally reached the last set of stairs. Shots began firing from all angles. Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru---who was still carrying Nobunaga—barricaded themselves in the room.

Inuyasha knew that even though he and Sesshomaru would be able to fight them off, they could not dodge all of those bullets.

'Okay plan B' thought Inuyasha.

Inuyasha scanned the room for potential ways out, but their only hope was the window. The shots were coming through the door, and Kagome was now firing her own shots through the door.

"Kagome get on my back."

"Inuyasha this is hardly the time for jokes."

"This isn't a joke, hurry up now MOVE!"

Kagome was utterly confused, but went along with it for the sake off having no other options. She climbed on his back. The door flew down to the floor and shots came firing into the room. Kagome caught on the side of her arm.

"Ah!" she cried.

She turned and fired back at them hitting two men.

"Inuyasha NOW!" Sesshomaru shouted and shattered the window. He jumped out.

"No chief!" screamed Kagome.

Inuyasha secured Kagome on his back and turned to the window.

"You can't be serious! We won't survive this!"

Inuyasha ignored her protests and jumped out the window.

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you so much reviewers! Any criticism is always accepted and appreciated. So a bit of a cliffhanger here, but next chapter is a lot of background revealed. So Review, Review, Review! Thanks! Oh and I hope all of you have a very lovely holiday. I should have one more update before the New Year. 2008!! Happy Holidays! –Lunar Vixen 


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

-TRACKING-

Chapter Six: Knowledge

Author's Note: So here is the update. I am terribly sorry for the delay. It seems every year my family always stays longer then they plan. They are also conveniently only around when it is time to eat or to go to sleep. Anyway happy 2008 everyone!!

_Last Time:_

_She turned and fired back at them hitting two men. _

"_Inuyasha, NOW!" Sesshomaru shouted and shattered the window. He jumped out._

_"No chief!" screamed Kagome._

_Inuyasha secured Kagome on his back and turned to the window._

_"You can't be serious! We won't survive this!"_

_Inuyasha ignored her protests and jumped out the window.

* * *

_

Kagome shrieked and held onto Inuyasha's neck tightly. She saw the ground coming closer and closer. Bullets were flying by her from the open window.

'Okay Kagome don't lose your mind, think, think. Is there anything that I can use to make us slow down?'

She swiftly tucked her gun back into her holster; unzipped her jacket, and toss it above her and Inuyasha's heads. It created a small parachute, and failed miserably. She tossed the jacket to the wind.

'Oh we are going to crash tuck and roll. Tuck and roll.'

Kagome steady herself on Inuyasha's back and prepared herself for impact. However, she noticed chief Sesshomaru had landed and continued to run. She gripped Inuyasha's neck tightly and braced herself for her own demise. Inuyasha could feel her tension and gripped her legs tightly.

With out warning they collided with the hard pavement, and just as quickly as they had connected, they we again up again.

'What the…?'

Kagome looked down to discover Inuyasha running fiercely behind Sesshomaru. The gun shots were heard in the distance. Sesshomaru surveyed the situation. The car was likely wired, but right now it was their only form of shelter. He opened the back door and threw the still unconscious Nobunaga inside.

"Inuyasha move your ass!"

Raged filled Inuyasha, his eyes were flickering red in anger. He could smell Kagome's blood, the scent was maddening. His mind was filled with the haunting primitive voice again.

'_Kill them. Kill them all. Claim her. Kill._'

Inuyasha raced forward as fast as his legs would move, he ripped opened the passenger door, tossed Kagome inside and climbed in himself. The men were following on foot and were shooting at every inch of the car.

Kagome was still stunned, but the shattering of the back window made her come crashing back to reality. She grabbed her gun; turned and began firing shots outside the now broken window. Inuyasha made no movement, but turned and nodded to Sesshomaru. The car was taking on some heavy fire. Inuyasha tried to remain in control of himself, and focused his mind at the task at hand. His demon blood was begging to be fully released.

Sesshomaru started the company car and started barreling down the pier. Kagome was firing without any specific target, but tried to remain focused. She quickly glanced at Inuyasha and her cinnamon eyes met his bloody red ones. He was doing it again, just like the first day they met. He was trying to read her through her eyes.

Despite their grave situation, she smiled ever so slightly. It would have been mistaken for sadism by any other person, but Inuyasha knew what she was trying to say. 'Let's go.' She turned back to the task at hand, and Inuyasha's demon blood subsided.

"Take the 115 to 31 and then to 45." shouted Inuyasha. He then turned and helped give them some cover. The reckless driving was leaving skid marks down the pier, and the entire car sounded ready to die.

The enemy finally gave up, and the shots ceased. Kagome and Inuyasha turned around now to the front. Inuyasha sighed heavily, but was still very on edge. Sesshomaru glared out the front window and gripped the steering wheel tightly. Nobunaga was still unconscious in the backseat, ironically with a smile on his face. Inuyasha glanced over to Kagome.

"Shit. Kagome your arm."

She looked down at her wound. Inuyasha took his jacket from the backseat, shredded it and made a makeshift band aid. Kagome nodded dumbly, clearly distracted, she glanced at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's head, hands, and knees were scraped, and bloody from the impact of their fall. Sesshomaru's right arm was dripping blood, and glass shards were lodged into his skin.

The scent of her blood was starting to stir the demon in him again, but Inuyasha willed his mind to remain in control. Kagome grabbed her arm to put pressure on the wound. Thankfully, her adrenaline was still pumping through her system, and she felt little pain. Inuyasha on the other hand was losing his mind with worry over her arm. He quickly turned away and focused on the outdoor scenery. He knew that she would ask about the fall. Not to mention his eye color. He grew more stressed with each thought.

Kagome closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the seat. She was tired.

The barely functioning car was the only sound that was heard. Each agent was consumed by their own thoughts.

* * *

'Was this set up really to kill us or something more? And how the hell did we survive that fall?' thought Kagome. Little did she know that this case was about to get a lot more difficult then she could ever imagine.

When they finally arrived back at the office it was close to eleven. Since the car was about to fall apart, they had to drive ridiculously slowly. Sesshomaru was livid by this point. He called into the booking center for inmates, and requested…actually demanded someone come and retrieve Nobunaga from the back seat of his car. They walked inside the building.

"I'm going upstairs to sort this out with the Nobunaga situation. You two get to the infirmary, now." Sesshomaru stormed straight to the elevator leaving two tired and confused agents in his wake.

"Come on the Kaede is still probably down there."

Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha to the elevator. They entered and descended down to the lower level of the building. Inuyasha fidgeted slightly irritated at the blood still leaking from Kagome's wound. Thankfully Kagome was so distracted with her own thoughts that she didn't notice his jumpiness or her own pain.

She sighed and scooted a little closer to Inuyasha unintentionally. He looked at her, and she looked at him. He suddenly got irritated and looked away again. Kagome moved back feeling like she was going to get scolded.

The elevator reached its destination and opened. Kagome was slightly shocked the infirmary was larger than she expected. It really looked like a mini hospital. There were beds lining the walls, and medical supplies were lying about on every counter space. It was completely empty except for an old woman sitting behind a desk. She was reading a newspaper and looking quite displeased.

"Kaede" said Inuyasha rather rudely

Kaede glanced up from her paper and ushered the pair inside to a curtained room with one bed, and motioned them to sit without saying a word.

"Treat her first she has a gunshot wound in her arm."

"Inuyasha, really it only skimmed my arm, you the bullet isn't lodged in there."

"All the same. I don't need you laid up because we have work to do."

Kaede brought out a container of medical supplies. She lifted up Kagome's sleeve and began to clean the wound.

"So Inuyasha care to explain?" inquired Kaede.

"Actually Kaede, no I wouldn't." Inuyasha was very irritated; his demon blood was coming back.

Kaede noticed Inuyasha's irritation and looked into his face. She knew what was happening. She continued to bandage up quickly Kagome.

"Now Kagome why don't you go to the bathroom down the hall and wash up a bit; I should be finished with Inuyasha by then, okay?"

Kagome nodded, but she knew something was up. She started down the hall and opened the bathroom door and then closed it. She then crept back to the curtain, but remained a good distance away as not to be discovered.

Kaede started to clean Inuyasha's head wound, and she heard to click of the bathroom door down the hall. Feeling safer to talk to began her interrogation.

"What do you think you are doing Inuyasha." She said harshly

"What do you mean?" he played dumb.

"You know exactly what I mean! How could you be so foolish as to work with that girl! Do you know what could happen?" she stated.

Kagome was very confused. 'Work with me why would it matter?'

"Kaede, you know as well as I do, I can't control it. What do you expect me to do? Demand that she be reassigned. She was sent to us, it's out of my hands. Besides I already tried to talk Sesshomaru into it."

He was angry. He was sick of explaining himself to everyone within a two mile radius. He knew that he had to control himself and he knew he could do it.

"I see. Perhaps I could give you the remedy to help you remain human."

On the other side of the curtain Kagome was slightly freaking out. It all made sense. The eye color. Her scent. Why they survived the fall. He was…he was…well she really didn't know. But he wasn't what he appeared to be that was for sure. He leaned against the cool wall and breathed shallowly.

"Don't worry about it. I can handle it." He said stubbornly.

Kaede sighed. He really was a stubborn idiot.

"Well, you better warn her or else she is going to be in a whole new world of trouble." They remained silent while Kaede finished bandaging Inuyasha.

Kagome was taken aback by the new in information; but she knew she had to come back into the room; no one took this long in the bathroom.

Kagome rounded the corner and went behind the curtain. Kaede was smiling very warmly at her.

"Now my dear you and Inuyasha shall be just fine. Take these for pain relief." She handed each of them a small bottle of little white pills. Get plenty of rest and come in and see me in a few days, okay?"

Kagome smiled back and her and shook her hand and thanked her. Inuyasha hopped off of the bed and just nodded in agreement. They exited the infirmary and went back to the elevator.

* * *

Kagome had taken a cab home about an hour ago and was now lying in her bed pondering. She tossed and turned in futile attempts to get comfortable. Not only was her mind racing, but her arm was really hurting now. She thought of the new information she had obtained today.

Tanaka was at large and a huge shipment was coming in soon. They had to be prepared. Tomorrow would be a planning day. After that would probably be training. In other words tomorrow was going to be hell.

She sighed heavily again. She knew she was going to work hard here, but she didn't know that it would happen this fast.

Her thoughts drifted to Inuyasha. She couldn't deny her obvious attraction to the man. He was dashing, slightly charming when he wanted to be, caring, but the gods know he certainly had his faults. She smiled to herself at that thought. She rolled on her back and looked at the ceiling. She couldn't understand her attraction to him. From the moment she set eyes on him, she just couldn't stop wondering about him.

She wouldn't have even been in that mess today if she wasn't so engrossed with his every action. Every time she was with him, she got this feeling. A strange one, not happy, not love, not attraction… she really didn't know what it was, but she like it.

She was beginning to feel sleepy. She closed her eyes. Before she drifted into a deep slumber she thought, there were a few things that were certain. Tanaka was coming. Inuyasha isn't human. And above all he wanted her.

* * *

Author's Note: So Kagome is catching on. I hope you all enjoyed. I would really love some more reviews. This is my first fan fiction and I could really use some feedback. Thanks for reading! Let me know if you have any questions.

-Lunar Vixen


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

-TRACKING-

Chapter Seven: Estranged Clues

Author's Note: A special thanks to LoVe23 and DepressedXSoulXWaiting, for sticking with me. Thanks guys!

_Last Time:_

_Her thoughts drifted to Inuyasha. She couldn't deny her obvious attraction to the man. He was dashing, slightly charming when he wanted to be, caring, but the gods know he certainly had his faults. She smiled to herself at that thought. She rolled on her back and looked at the ceiling. She couldn't understand her attraction to him. From the moment she set eyes on him, she just couldn't stop wondering about him._

_She wouldn't have even been in that mess today if she wasn't so engrossed with his every action. Every time she was with him, she got this feeling. A strange one, not happy, not love, not attraction… she really didn't know what it was, but she like it._

_She was beginning to feel sleepy. She closed her eyes. Before she drifted into a deep slumber she thought, there were a few __things that were certain. Satou__ was coming. Inuyasha isn't human. And above all he wanted her._

Kagome sighed in serious frustration. It had been almost two weeks since the Nobunaga incident, and all she seemed to be doing was sitting around. Everyone was babying her because of her wounded arm. And to her utter displeasure, Kouga dropped by her office every few hours to check up on her, and she really was starting to get annoyed.

Of course upon returning Sesshomaru had berated her for stowing away in the vehicle, but considering the whole fiasco was strictly against the rules, he really couldn't punish her for her carelessness. However, she knew he had probably been scolded by his superior.

Inuyasha was MIA as far as she was concerned. She hadn't even seen the elusive captain for four days now. He was never in his office, never with Miroku, and above all, never around to talk to her.

The last time she saw the man was in the shooting range four days ago. But he was standing there one moment and just like a magician, he vanished. She almost thought her mind was playing tricks on her it was so fast.

The chief was no better than the captain; he was so busy making arrangements for the surveillance team and going down to the docks himself he really wasn't around. Sango and Miroku were usually out digging up any information that they could find on the set shipment date, which was frankly going nowhere.

It seemed that anyone who had information knew the value of it and kept it to themselves. This put the whole team in a bit of a fix considering they just couldn't stake out the docks twenty-fours a day. Everyone had been taking different shifts to guard the docks and everyone was growing tired of it.

Ginta and Hakkaku were always down at the docks, setting up cameras, getting familiar with the atmosphere, and asking everyone they could find about the possible shipment. Poor Ayame had gotten the worst assignment of all. Being the only one who could fluently speak Chinese and Korean, she was designated to notify and communicate with the other agencies in the countries. China seemed willing to cooperate, and immediately began investigating. Korea, however, was in no mood to be cooperative, and blatantly refused the warning. Ayame was either arguing on the phone all day or running around Tokyo.

Kagome sighed again. Kouga and Shippo were the only two left on the whole floor that she talked to. Ironically, she really didn't mind the solitude, but she did mind being out of the loop. Her job was to communicate with the neighboring cities and inform them of the possible boat shipment.

Granted it only took a few days and phone calls to relay the message, but it didn't make it less stressful. The rest of her time she spent in the training room and the shooting range. Her arm was healing very well, and hurt less and less each day.

Kagome got up and started to walk down the hall to the break room to get some coffee. It was about one in the afternoon, but she really couldn't sit still for another moment. She sauntered down the hallway completely restless, when she caught a glimpse of her estranged captain. He was actually pulling on his coat when he finally looked her in the eyes.

"Good afternoon captain," she said politely

"Oh, Kagome, good afternoon…"

"May I inquire as to where you are going…captain?"

"Oh…yes…well, I am going down to the docks for my shift, so if you will excuse me."

Inuyasha made a quick move toward the door. But Kagome anticipated this and made a move to block him. She stared him down, almost daring him to try and get past her.

"Well, I think I will accompany you, after all, I have finished my other work, and I know an extra pair of eyes down there couldn't hurt."

Her eyes were intense, and he couldn't look away, and he knew arguing would prove futile. Inuyasha could not take his gaze away from her. Her eyes were absolutely dazzling. He knew he shouldn't be alone with her. But her scent was so alluring, how could he turn away. Inuyasha was starting to break in a sweat. 'Shit, shit, what am I going to do…? But she smells so….' He shivered slightly

"I will meet you in the lobby in a few minutes." He said it rather shakily.

Kagome almost squealed with delight.

"Thank you, captain," and with that she sauntered to her office.

Inuyasha quickly made it to the elevator, and leaned against the wall and sighed, 'Man oh man…what the hell did I just get myself into….'

Once inside her office, she quickly grabbed her coat and all but ran to the elevator. Once reaching the elevator and pushing the lobby button five times to insure she would get there faster. She couldn't help herself she was absolutely ecstatic she was able to do something.

'Finally! Not only was she going to get to do something, but she was also going to get to spend time with the captain. That meant she could pry information out of him. She needed to find out exactly what he was. For she knew, he wasn't normal.'

The elevator reached the lobby and Kagome walked out seemingly composed and completely in control. She walked past the front desk waving to Rin and professionally walked out the front door; only to find a very shocking surprise.

There pulled in front of the building was a motorcycle, but not just any motorcycle, it was a Hayabusa. And there riding the Hayabusa was the single most sexy looking thing she had ever seen. Inuyasha dressed in a leather jacket and a black and red helmet. His long silver hair was hanging down to the middle of his back. He took off the helmet and made a hand gesture signaling Kagome to come to him.

She walked over to the bike cautiously, and actually had get a hold of her nerves, starring at the dangerously sexy captain was doing something to her… and she liked it.

"So, I guess Harley's aren't good enough for you."

Inuyasha chuckled slightly to himself.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it an indulgence. The 2008 Hayabusa GSX 1300R …."

Kagome laughed nervously, "So should I just… uh"

"Oh here, I have a helmet for you." He handed her the spare helmet that matched his own red and black one. She smiled at him shyly.

"Well should I just hop on then?"

"Yeah, have you ever ridden on a bike before?" Kagome shook her head slightly, but then smiled.

"No, but I know all about the leaning, so I won't kill us."

Inuyasha smirked at her.

"Alright hop on."

Kagome hopped on the back of the bike, and slipped on her helmet.

"Now hold on this thing goes pretty fast, and I must say we are little late."

Kagome grasped the back of Inuyasha and wrapped her arms him. Inuyasha could fully smell that arousal in her scent. He could feel, and hear the blood coursing through her veins. It was simply and so sweetly maddening.

He had to rid himself of it, or he would end up doing something he really was going to regret. The bike roared to life beneath him and he weaved his way through the heavy traffic smoothly. With every turn Kagome would grip him tighter. Inuyasha could feel her body against his, comfortably forming to his back.

Her breathing quickened slightly at first, but soon he could swear she was laughing. Yes, she was laughing, giggling all most.

Kagome giggled, she loved the feeling of the wind whipping around her body, it reminded her of when she was jumping off the building clinging tightly to Inuyasha. She felt so free. It was enthralling. They winded their way through the streets. The ride was wonderful for both of them. Occasionally, Inuyasha would speed up just to hear Kagome squeal with delight.

Eventually, they reached the docks. Inuyasha pulled into what looked to be like an abandoned warehouse. They coasted to a stop and Inuyasha parked the bike inside. Ginta and Hakkaku were waiting for them.

Kagome got of the bike first and then Inuyasha.

"Well Inuyasha had to show off for the ladies." Smirked Ginta

"Yeah, Inuyasha I mean the moment the new girl walks in you just had to show her your bike…"said Hakkaku

Kagome had to giggle at Inuyasha's expense. Inuyasha really had had enough of this foolishness.

"Alright, alright enough is enough. Now what have we got?"

"Right, so we have set up all of the cameras now, unfortunately the port is too big to cover all of the docks. So we've got cameras in the bigger places, but we are pretty sure if Satou is going to dock, he is going to dock around here. It's more secluded, and less likely to be noticed. Anyway Sango and Miroku are still interviewing and looking for leads, but it looks pretty slim." replied Ginta.

"What about that old man…Jinko, doesn't he know anything," said Inuyasha.

"That senile old man really didn't know too much, just that Satou was coming soon. But anyway we are going back to the office to report to the chief. So all of the cameras are set to these few computer screens. So have a wonderful evening you two. Oh and the coffee is in the corner over there…you are going to need it." With that Gina and Hakkaku got into the car they came in, waved and left.

"Well, let's get comfortable it's going to be a long night."

Kagome nodded and took off her jacket and went over to the corner and grabbed two cups of coffee. She walked back over to the desk and several computer screens and sat down next to Inuyasha. She handed him his cup and they closely analyzed the screen.

The sun was setting outside the window. The shades of orange, pink and yellow were all fading over the horizon. The clouds were moving lazily across the sky, forming different shapes for all of the passer-byes to see. The air was cool and crisp, and the smell of sea water was thick.

"Here is where we are." Inuyasha pointed to the screen.

"And here is where we think Satou is going to dock. Basically, I'd say we are about a good one-hundred and fifty yards away from there." Kagome pointed to the opposite screen.

"Right. Now I suppose the only thing to do is to just sit and wait." said Inuyasha

An awkward silence descended upon the two of them. Inuyasha was trying not to breathe quite so hard, considering the scent of Kagome's arousal was still mixed in with all of the smell of the sea.

Kagome on the other hand was nervously sipping her coffee and biting her bottom lip; trying to focus on screens for any suspicious movements she was getting slightly hot and decided to take her coat off. After placing the coat around the chair, she chanced a glance over at Inuyasha only to discover him watching the screens intently. He noticed her starring and looked at her.

Kagome quickly turned away; her cheeks painted a slight pink, but quickly recovered and returned her attention to the screens.

'How embarrassing! I need to stop starring at him; he probably thinks I am either 1. Totally obsessed with him 2. I am trying to intimidate him 3. I am completely rude or 4. All of the above.'

Inuyasha on the other hand was racked with nervousness. Things couldn't get much too much worse. He was alone with Kagome, in an abandoned building, with her aroused scent in his nose, his inner demon begging to claim her, and to top it off her coat was now off to expose her body even more to him. He inwardly groaned how would he ever survive tonight?

Realizing that she needed to get a hold of herself Kagome quickly banished all thought of her infatuation with Inuyasha and get to work. She quickly turned back toward the screens. She was still a little flustered however, and very quickly pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

Inuyasha noticed this movement, and unfortunately so did his inner demon. The demon cackled slightly at the new exposed flesh of Kagome's neck. It was so…inviting…so willing to be tasted. Inuyasha immediately tried to cease control of the demon and willed himself to remain in control. 'I can do this. I can do this.' He chanted in his head.

"Do you think we will see any action tonight?" Kagome asked conversationally

"Doubtful, Satou would be almost a week ahead of schedule if he did try anything."

Kagome nodded at the answer. What she really wanted to know more than anything was what had really happened a few weeks back. How exactly did they survive? Why did his eyes change color? What did Kaede mean about warning her? And above all what in the world was he?

'Granted the long silver hair and golden eyes were different, but that could all be explained in a matter of birth defects. Right?'

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome; there was conflict in her eyes. She was internally debating something, and Inuyasha feared that it had nothing to do with the case.

"How is your arm doing?"Asked Inuyasha

Kagome jolted from mind conflict and turned to look at Inuyasha.

"It's fine."

"I am sorry I wasn't around too much to ask you that before, you know with the case and all."

'Why do I feel like I am back in high school when I am talking to her… a hold of yourself yash.' Inuyasha thought

"Really captain its fine. Kouga has been checking up on me almost every hour, I am surprised he hasn't called my phone yet to see where I am."

This made Inuyasha's blood boil. His inner demon was furious, any other male was never suppose to touch her. It was ludicrous for her even to be thinking of another male.

"You know Kagome office relationships are strictly forbidden." He said slightly irritated

Kagome sensed his uneasiness, and replied calmly, "Trust me captain, Kouga is the not anywhere close to my type."

"So what is your type" he blurted out. "Oh I apologize I mean…"

"No it's fine, well… hmm… he would have to intelligent that is for certain."

"Definitely"

"And he would have to be ambitious"

"Of course"

"And a little sensitive to when I really need some help, but not too wishy-washy"

"I'd hope not"

"And finally, there would just have to be something special about him…like he wasn't just like any other guy"

Inuyasha couldn't reply to that answer, he knew how badly his inner demon wanted to be that guy, and he knew if he answered her it would most likely end with Kagome being violated in the worst possible nature.

"But that is just silly to think about right being different somehow." she continued.

"So I got to spill my guts how about you get to spill yours now."she said

Inuyasha gulped, he didn't like the look she was giving him, but one thing was for sure his inner demon loved it.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello! Oh I am so terribly sorry it has taken me so long to update. In my family I am known as the caretaker. I take care of the house, the bills, the taxes, my four best friends (who like to have horrible boyfriends, and pregnancy scares!), and any other crazy thing that happens during the day. Not to mention I am only a senior in high school! So again I deeply, deeply apologize for the wait, but I am proud of this chapter, the next one is going to get messy so get ready! Please read and review! Thanks for being so patient.

-Lunar Vixen


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

-TRACKING-

Chapter Eight: Countless Tonights

Author's Note: This chapter is extremely gory. So you've been warned. Anyway, sorry for the delay! Enjoy!

_**Last Time: **_

_"So what is your type" he blurted out. "Oh I apologize I mean…"_

_"No it's fine, well… hmm… he would have to intelligent that is for certain."_

_"Definitely" _

_"And he would have to be ambitious"_

_"Of course"_

_"And a little sensitive to when I really need some help, but not too wishy-washy"_

_"I'd hope not"_

_"And finally, there would just have to be something special about him…like he wasn't just like any other guy"_

_Inuyasha couldn't reply to that answer, he knew how badly his inner demon wanted to be that guy, and he knew if he answered her it would most likely end with Kagome being violated in the worst possible nature._

_"But that is just silly to think about right? Being different somehow." she continued._

_"So I got to spill my guts how about you get to spill yours now." _

_Inuyasha gulped, he didn't like the look she was giving him, but one thing was for sure his inner demon loved it.

* * *

_

Inuyasha was definitely in over his head on this one. Here he was stuck in a dark, damp, cold, and abandoned warehouse with his inner demon's obsession. Alone. He just had to open a Pandora's Box, and ask her what her type was. The word _idiot _was chorusing through his thoughts.

"Come on captain. Don't be so shy."

"Hush..." was the only answer she got. He was looking anywhere but her.

Suddenly there was a man rushing across the screen. The man was dashing as if the devil himself was chasing him down. Apparently Kagome saw the same dashing man and was already getting up from her seat. Inuyasha checked his gun and started running for the exit.

"Kagome let's go."

"Right"

They sprinted after the strange man that had dashed across the screen. Fortunately, he was actually heading toward them. They ran forward quickly to meet him. Abruptly, the man finally spotted them.

"Oh good lord, HELP, help!"

Finally, they reached the man who practically threw himself into Inuyasha's arms. He was hysterical. At a glance he appeared to be an average fisherman. Dressed in heavy water boots and a jacket. However, anyone who wasn't blind could see he was terribly distraught.

His eyes were wild with pure terror. He was sweating profusely and his face was flushed. He was breathing heavily and appeared to be on the edge of a serious mental breakdown.

"Calm down Sir. Please, what's wrong? We are policemen." Kagome said.

"OH god, its… it was so…I mean… they..." said the man. He was shaking and screaming violently.

"_Sir!_" said Inuyasha grabbed him and shook him slightly. "You need to tell us what is wrong. We can help you. Now please _calm down_."

The man just sobbed slightly and stuttered, "I-I saw…"

Kagome grabbed the man and turned his face to look at her. "You are safe now okay?" she tried to sooth him. "Just please tell us what happened?!"

He finally seemed to respond. "You must come quickly, over there." He pointed to another ware house just a several meters away.

"What's in there sir?" said Inuyasha.

The man simply shook his head and sank to the ground.

"Okay, you stay here, we will go check it out okay?" said Kagome

The man nodded his head in acknowledgement, but really just couldn't speak.

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly started walking toward indicated warehouse. From its outer appearance, it looked like any ordinary warehouse, dark, damp, rusty, old, and out of use. Slowly they approached the door that was slightly cracked open. They readied their guns. Inuyasha nodded at Kagome. Together they proceeded to step inside the building.

Immediately, Inuyasha's sensitive nose was flooded with many different scents. He knew exactly what he was going to find when the lights came on, and he was not pleased. Slowly, he made his way over to the light switch, he flicked it on. Inuyasha had had this job for quite a few years. He had killed numerous men, witnessed countless casualties, been held as a hostage for a short time, but nothing in the world could've prepared him for what he saw now.

There were so many bodies. So many of them, and from what Inuyasha could pickup from the smell it was all slightly recent. Probably within the last forty-eight hours. But the worst of it all was they were all women and children. Immediately, Inuyasha whipped out his phone and called Sesshomaru requesting back up and a few ambulances.

"Oh God." Was all Kagome could say. Abruptly, she began frantically dashing around the room searching for anyone that could possibly be alive. All of the women were laying scattered about the room. The children, however, were lying in a heap in the corner of the room. It was the most ghastly sight Kagome had ever seen.

The strangest part of it all was... most of them appeared only to be sleeping. However, several of the women had long deep incisions upon their necks. Blood was everywhere.

Kagome was slightly going frantic herself. None of them were alive. Not one. She stared to tremble slightly.

"No…" she breathed.

"They're all dead Kagome. Come on, let's wait outside." He said quietly.

She nodded quickly and found herself dashing outside and ducked on the side of the building and wretched all the contents of her stomach onto the boardwalk. Inuyasha went to grab the man and hauled him over to the side the building to wait for everyone else. It didn't take long for the rest of them to arrive, but seemed like an eternity to Kagome.

She had never seen so much death. It was the children that really got to her. All of those children. She couldn't bare it.

Inuyasha on the other hand was absolutely livid. How could this have happened? He was pacing back and forth; up and down the boardwalk. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he let out an unmistakable growl. He knew Kagome was obviously upset, but he would be no source of comfort right now. It took all of his will power not to go pick up the car itself and throw it straight into the harbor.

Soon the requested back up had arrived. Sango quickly sprinted over to Kagome's side. Miroku on the other hand was by Inuyasha in an instant, trying to access the situation. The ambulance had arrived and all of the staff was trying to find a trace of a living soul. Sesshomaru and Kouga quickly made their way to the warehouse.

Sesshomaru was anything from a happy camper at this point. He, like Inuyasha, was so furious it was showing in his eyes. 'How could this have happened?' He was definitely going to be reprimanding the entire squad the moment this night was over. Joining Inuyasha and Miroku, they all started pacing back and forth, muttering incoherent thoughts to themselves.

Ayame decided that instead of acting furious, she was going to do something about it. Ayame told Ginta and Hakkaku to take the man in for questioning and to try to figure out exactly what he saw. Kouga, Ayame, and Shippo, began helping sort the bodies. Soon the entire crew was inside helping. It was a gruesome and horrifying task.

* * *

After all of the bodies were taken away to the morgue to be identified and examined, the squad was instructed to go home, with the exception of Kouga and Ayame, who were now in the interview room with the man who discovered the bodies. He was fairly shaken up, but eventually they got them to tell them his name. Everyone else was all but ordered to go home by Sesshomaru, who was in his office mulling over the evening's events.

"All right Miroku, tomorrow I want a complete body count and I want every bit of information the corner gives you by noon."

"Yes Inuyasha, but now I am going home, Sango already is probably in bed by now, and now it's too late to ask if I can possibly meet her for breakfast." He complained

Inuyasha ignored his ridiculous remark. "Fine fine, has Kagome left already?"

"Well, if I do say so myself captain, I believe you taken a liking to the lovely Kagome. Not that I can blame you, Kagome really is a beautiful creature, much better than that last girl you were with." Miroku shuttered slightly recalling the girl. By this time Inuyasha was shaking with rage.

"Miroku" he said warningly.

"Oh yes, well Sango drove her home, she seemed really shaken up. She seemed to be shaking quite badly and crying slightly. Poor girl, it really was a horrible thing that the lovely Kagome saw. Anyway, yes, she home."

Inuyasha nodded, but something was troubling him. "Hm." He muttered.

"Inuyasha…I know it is not any of my business, but are you being very careful…I mean, I know last time we spoke you were not having the best of luck in suppressing your…urges."

Inuyasha was quickly snapping at him, "Of course, I fine, I mean I-I. I'm fine."

"Yes, of course, alright. Well then I suppose I will see you in the morning then. Oh and by the way, Inuyasha, I am sure she is fine. Don't stress yourself too much."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha demanded

"What I mean is I know you are going to check up on her. Anyway, I am going home now, see you in the morning."

Inuyasha shifted slightly, he started muttering incoherent things again. He was about to retaliate with a quick-witted comment, but then before he muttered a syllable, Miroku had already gone. He was not pleased what so ever.

"Dammit…" he muttered. He didn't need to go off and check up on her. She was a grown woman and she could take care of herself right? Right! There was no reason. No reason whatsoever. But she was shaking…and crying.

"Aww shit."

He hopped on his motorcycle without a second thought and head off toward Kagome's apartment.

* * *

Inuyasha was growing slightly more nervous in the elevator of Kagome's apartment building. 'Man, I really should have just called her,' he thought. He shook his head.

It wasn't really that bad to go and check on a colleague after a horrible day. Yes, this was perfectly within his rights as a co-worker. I mean a few hours ago he would've have given anything to be away from her in the warehouse. He could still feel his demon blood aroused by the mere presence of her.

"Insufferable wench" he muttered midly. But all thoughts were thrown aside when he remembered Miroku say she was crying.

' Shit! Okay, I will just knock on her door. She will answer, and tell me everything is alright and then I can go home and sleep. Yes. Okay, I can do this….I am such a fool' he thought reluctantly.

Inuyasha exited the elevator the moment it reached the eleventh floor. He carefully walked over to Kagome's door. 638. He took a deep breath and carefully knocked on the door.

He waited. There was no answer. He knocked again. He waited. Still no answer. 'Maybe she is asleep. Yes, of course she is asleep.' He thought. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn't right. No, he just couldn't shake the feeling.

He tested the door, and oddly, it was open. Without much resistance, he slowly opened the door. The light was on. He crept into the room in search of Kagome, just to check on her and leave. Otherwise he would never be able to sleep.

He slowly looked around. There was a shattered glass on the kitchen floor and a slight blood stain next to it. Now he was worried. He immediately, began a mad search for the girl. Suddenly, he heard the sound of running water.

"Kagome…Kagome!" he called. He ran toward the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar. He considered her privacy, but then he heard it. Whimpering. Kagome was whimpering on the other side of the door. He pushed the door open all of the way.

There was Kagome sitting at the bottom of the shower, crying. Her knees were pulled up tight to her chest, while her head rested between her knees. She was shaking terribly. She was still dressed in her work clothes, and the mascara was running down her cheeks. Her eyes were slightly puffy and weary. She looked up at him, misery in her blue eyes.

"Kagome." He breathed. Swiftly, he walked over to her, and crouched down and sat next to her in the shower. The water was now drenching him too. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and began shaking harder. Surprised by her action, but not wishing to upset her further, he remained still.

"I'm cold" she whispered.

Inuyasha reached up above him and turned the water to hot. He wrapped his arms around her body. She turned and sobbed silently into his shoulder. He tucked her head underneath his chin and softly brushed her wet hair and back. Surprisingly, his inner demon was completely silent. That part of him also seemed content with just remaining by her side this evening.

No more words needed to be said. They both new exactly what they saw tonight, and they both they would never forget it. They both knew that tomorrow they would have a bigger mess on their hands then anyone ever could have foreseen. Tomorrow they would have countless families to talk to, countless reports to fill out, countless bodies to examine, countless authorities to answer to, and countless searches to begin.

But right now, tonight, all of that could wait for tomorrow. Right now, tonight, it was only them. And right now, tonight, they would sit in the hot waters; and could only hope in futile attempts, that it would wash away their pain.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello, well everything this week it going much better than originally planned! That is always a surprise! I know the chapter is a bit short, my apologies. Anyway, so I hope everyone is doing wonderful! And as always I would love reviews to hear what you think! Thanks again.

Yours in the sweetest of dreams,

-Lunar Vixen


End file.
